Dear Kanda
by Megustamuffins
Summary: His love had gone off to war, to protect his beansprout as he had so gallantly put it. It was funny actually, Allen had never expected the man he loved would be so far from home. The only thing that mattered was Kanda making it home in one piece. Only problem was, you can't always have that happy ending.


**Please don't kill me... I apologize about the format too. FF wouldn't let me double space... so I had to use these lines.**

**The end is... uh, unexpected. So I would stay with it, it gets better once you get into the story.**

* * *

Dear Kanda,

_I have waited here a long time. Ever since you left to go and fight, to "protect me" as you put it, I still glance out the fog filled window._

_The other people in this town pity me. They say, "That boy whose lover is out fighting." They pat me on the back, leave me meals and gifts, but it doesn't help. Are you coming home soon? I miss you more than you could know._

_Every time the train pulls in the rush out of the house and run as fast as my legs can take me. I ask god, is he back? Is the one I love back in one of those black crossed coffins? But I know as soon as the see the crowd that you aren't there._

_Because if I know you like I think I do, I know you will never stop fighting. So come home soon,_

Allen.

_PS- I love you. So much._

* * *

Dear idiot,

_I swear, you write me one more sappy letter I am going to go jack shit on you._

_The man I am sharing a bunk with found the letter, and decided to read it aloud to all my comrades._

"_Oh look!" They cawed, "Our strong commander secretly has a soft-spot." Now they want you to send a picture…_

_If you want you can.. 's not like I give a fuck. _

Kanda.

* * *

Dear Yuu!

_Wha? You didn't say I love you last time! It makes me wonder if you would rather be over there than here with me. Maybe I should find someone else._

_Unfortunately for me, I cannot love anyone else. I miss you so much. I hope you are surviving without me! Here, I added a picture of me. _

_There is woman here, one of my new friends. Her husband is off fighting and right now she lives with her brother. She cries a lot, more than me. _

_I feel bad for her. Her husband is also a commander! Maybe you know him; his name is Lavi I think. Anyway, Lenalee look the picture. Her brother bought her a camera when she got married, to fill with memories. You should see it! _

_They look so happy. There are picture of them on vacation, they went to all these exotic locations for their honeymoon!_

_I wish you would do stuff with me like that. Gosh, but no, you have to be a hard-ass._

_Love you so much, but I got to go. Lenalee just rang the bell! She is taking me shopping!_

Allen.

_PS- I really do love you!_

* * *

Dear Beansprout,

_You better stay away from that woman. Lavi is the guy who keeps stealing my letters. We are in charge of the same group. I don't like him._

_Did you really have to send me THAT picture?_

_I got hell for it. Next time, take off the stupid apron and whatever that was that was on your head. A bandana? Were you doing dishes or something?_

_Lavi took it and started passing it around. They thought you were a girl. _

_Anyways, yeah. Go ahead and get another lover. I will fuck both of you up when I get home._

_We are entering enemy territory in a few days, so it will be a while until I can write again._

_I'll be fine._

Kanda.

_PS- I will never take you on a honeymoon. I hope you know that._

* * *

Dear Kanda,

_Stay safe. I miss you. Don't you love me too?_

_Sorry, I was cooking in the picture. I meant to send you a different one, but Lenalee switched them…. I think you were right about the whole "evil" thing you hinted at._

_Anyway, see you soon! I will be praying for you!_

Allen

* * *

Dear my sweet sprout of love,

_I love you! With all my long girly-ness I do!_

_I just got out of enemy territory! Me and my best friend Lavi are hanging out at the moment. He is a real catch, of I didn't love you so much I would totally jump him._

_Hope you are missing me as much as I miss you! I love you!_

Yuu-chan!

* * *

Kanda?

_Did you get hit in the head?_

_With a bomb?_

_Love,_

Allen.

* * *

Urg.

_That was the idiot rabbit. He stole my fucking letter and replaced it with his._

_Obviously, the handwriting was much too loopy for me. Duh._

Kanda.

* * *

Dear Kanda,

_I toootaally believe you._

_Is it so hard to admit I caught you in a moment of weakness? _

_I love you! Please come home. I want to see you again so much. Are you okay? Did you get hurt? What is happening?_

I love you,

Allen.

* * *

Dear Baka,

_I know. You only say those words ALL THE FUCKING TIME._

_I will be home soon, in a few months. I am again going out of range for a while, so I won't be writing for a long time._

Kanda.

_PS- I lo… like you._

* * *

Dear Kanda,

_You said… well, wrote it! Go yuu!_

_I am praying for you!_

Allen.

* * *

Dear Kanda,

_What's wrong? You haven't written and it has been 2 months. I am starting to worry._

_Stay safe, I love you._

Allen.

* * *

Dear Kanda,

_What is going on? Are you still out of range?_

_I am scared Kanda._

_I love you,_

Allen.

* * *

Kanda!

_I has been a year! You were supposed to be home months ago._

_Lenalee is in shambles. I don't know what to do._

_Love,_

Allen.

* * *

Please.

_God please. Make sure you are okay._

Allen.

* * *

...

He closed his eyes and started to drop the new letter in the wooden postal box.

"Please, please." He murmured under his breath, his hands shaking.

The sound of screaming brought him of his trance.

"Allen!" A frantic voice rushed towards him. "Allen!" He turned to see Lenalee, out of breath, her fists clenching the fabric of her blue sundress. "The train." She wheezed, tears streaming down her face. "It.. it's here." His eyes widened and he grabbed her hand, pulling her with him as he sprinted, tears slowly slipping out.

Something was wrong.

...

They waited on the bench as the doors opened, and coffins were slowly loaded out of the compartment. Lenalee sobbed into his shoulder as he looked ahead numbly.

_No. Please no._

His body silently shook as the numerous black boxes filled the station.

_No. God, why?_

Tears slid down his red cheeks, a sniffled escaping his nose as he buried his head in Lenalee's shoulder. A man walked up to the two, and put a flat palm on both their backs.

"I am so sorry for your loss." He lamented, walking away after a minute of silence, only broken by the sounds escaping the two broken hearts.

_No. Why? It… it can't happen like this!_

He collapsed to his knees, Lenalee falling silently next to him, wrapped in an embrace as they cried, pouring out their sorrow, their broken souls.

The sound of the train leaving drug him out of his reverie, and with a blank look in his eyes, he got to his feet. One hand clasped in Lenalee's, the other clutching the last letter, the one he hadn't dropped. He unfolded the crumpled paper, tears staining the white piece of envelope.

He broke the seal, and pulled it out, laughing silently to himself.

* * *

Dear Kanda,

_I can't go on like this. If something was to happen to you, I don't know what I would do._

_I can't live without you. Come home, I am begging you._

_Please._

Allen.

* * *

The paper fluttered to the floor, the sound of the approaching train shaking the floorboard of the wooden station. He looked at Lenalee, her eyes fixated on him.

And the two walked, hand in hand, to the edge of the raised platform.

And with the sound of the fast approaching train, their faces washed out by the light shining from the front of the roaring machine, they stepped off.

Just in time for the man in black, one arm in a splint and dark hair pulled back high, to jump out of the dark navy military car. And those words, spoken much too soon rang through the train station.

"_I'm finally home."_

….

He looked around, hearing sounds erupting from the people waiting for their train, all pointing at the train with a look of horror. He walked forwards, looking for that familiar mop of white hair, but he couldn't see it anywhere. He would find out what was wrong later, after he found his Moyashi.

A piece of white paper brushed against his foot, and with a groan he reached down and picked it up, the dark letters seeming almost familiar as he smoothed out the crumpled sheet.

* * *

Dear Kanda.

* * *

**Yeah. So, uh, did you cry? I did writing this I hate to admit. I made it to the last part, but when I was writing the part where Kanda gets out of the car, I broke.**

**My parents were like "what's wrong!" And I was blubbering and pointing at the screen and yeah...**

**This orginally was going to be a sweet little letter fic about Kanda and Allen being reunited.**

**Then disaster struck and I felt the immense urge to corrupt it.**

**So, question for you all-**

**Do you prefer Yullen, AreKan or another pairing more? Which one? Also, do you like Allen POV, Kanda POV or third person?**

**Just curious.**


End file.
